In the normal course of use an automobile routinely gets dirty. Placing articles into or retrieving articles from the cargo hold area of the automobile often subjects a person to leaning against or even brushing up against the dirty exterior. For this reason the person will use, if available, a protective covering device draped over the automobile to keep her clothes clean. Such a protective device is useful as well to protect the automobile finish when articles are slid into the cargo hold.
Besides this need for a protective covering device, other utilitarian automobile accessories are stored away in the cargo hold, such as containerization devices and emergency warning devices. When provided individually all these devices can clutter the cargo hold. There is therefore a continued need for improvements in the art for providing all the necessary accessories in a compact size so as to not adversely reduce the available cargo hold volume. It is to these improvements that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.